Love you too!^^
by Strong-arms
Summary: Can Matt restrain himself before Mimi's party?...of course he can! But can he restrain himself during the party?...even if Mimi will be dared to kiss just his cheeks?Hehehe! Read peeps!^^


hIya! Do you watch Shin-chan? Wahahahah...it's so funny! Anywayz...read peeps!^^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hi, Sora!" Mimi greeted her friend.   
  
"Hi, there Mimi! You sound happy!" Sora smiled.   
  
"Of course I am! Mom and Dad agreed on having a party for me!" Mimi exclaimed.  
  
"Really? That's cool! Why?" Sora asked.  
  
"Well, it's because next month we'll be moving in to America! Isn't that great?" Mimi beamed.  
  
As Sora's smile faded. "You mean your moving next month?" Sora thought sadly.  
  
Mimi noticed the sudden sadness of her friend, then she thought something really fast to cheer her up.  
  
"Sora, I know what your thinking right now. But please be happy for me?" Mimi smiled.  
  
Sora came to looked at her. "But I'm going to miss you..." she said.  
  
"I'm going to miss you too, all of you. But don't worry we'll still contact each other through the e-mail. Or  
we could go to the digiworld and meet there!" Mimi exclaimed tyring to give hope to her friend.  
  
"Oh...Mimi..." as Sora embraced her friend. "Promise?"  
  
"I Promise." Mimi assured.  
  
"OKay..." Sora said.   
  
"That's better." Mimi smiled.  
  
Sora smiled. "So when's the party Mimi?" Sora asked.  
  
"Tonight!" Mimi said as she raised her hand.  
  
"Oh, that'll be great! Who are invited?" Sora asked hopefully.  
  
"You of course!" Mimi chirped.  
  
As Sora laughed. "Of course." She repeated.  
  
"And the others! otherwise they wouldn't allow me!" Mimi smiled.  
  
"Me...and who 'others'?" Sora asked as she smiled knowing that she'll be coming. "A slumber party?" she asked also.  
  
"You can call that but...boys will also be there!" Mimi smiled as Sora blushed.  
  
"What? Boys?" Who?" she asked as she was still blushing.  
  
"Oh, look at you Sora! You're blushing!" Mimi laughed at her friend.  
  
"No I'm not!" Sora said defensively.  
  
"OKay, okay!" Mimi smiled. "Anyway Tai, Matt, Izzy, Joe, and T.K will be there!" Mimi said.  
  
At the sound of the name Tai, Sora blushed even more.  
  
"Oh, what's this?" Mimi teased.  
  
"It's not what you're thingking!" Sora said as Mimi laughed.  
  
"So why, I mean how'd you let your parents agree on this, Mimi?" Sora asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"Well...First I asked them if I could have a party overnight for all of us digidestined. Then they all of the sudden  
were the one excited and agreed on it. To tell you, they were the one who even bought all the foods needed for tonight." Mimi  
thought.  
  
"Really?" Sora just couldn't believe it.  
  
"Yea, and one more thing too..." Mimi said.  
  
"What's that?" Sora asked.  
  
"They said they'll be out out from the house for the night." Mimi said.  
  
"What? Why?" Sora asked confused.  
  
"I don't know, maybe to have the house all for ourselves? Well anywayz, who cares! As long as I'm having my all night  
digidestined party!" Mimi exclaimed.  
  
"Yea...and for you're farewell party..." Sora sighed sadly.  
  
"Sora." Mimi said.  
  
"Yea...yea, okay..." Sora said.  
  
"And could you promise me not to tell the others about it?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Why?" Sora asked back.^^  
  
"They might feel downm just like you and might not go to the party tonight." Mimi said.  
  
"But when will you tell them?" Sora asked.  
  
"Maybe a week after we go." Mimi said.  
  
"Well...okay." Sora said.  
  
"Thanks a lot, Sora!" Mimi hugged her friend.  
  
"Well, anyway, Will Kari be also invited?" Sora asked.  
  
"Of course! She's also a digidestined right?" Mimi said. "And I know how you'll miss your sister-in-law." Mimi teased.  
  
Sora blushed as she fumed. "Mimi!" She said embarrased, as Mimi continued to laugh.  
  
"My mom also told me, that you and Tai are a perfect match!" Mimi exclaimed as she laughed. "Goggle boy..." Mimi   
whispered as she laughed.  
  
Sora smiled. 'Somehow I just can't understand Mimi's family' as she portray their family and she sweatdrops.  
  
  
"Anyway, got to go Sora!" Mimi waved at her and Sora waved back as she also smiled.  
  
When Mimi ran, she didn't notice someone at her front as she bumped into another person and landed on top of the  
person.  
  
Mimi landed on somebody's body! ^.~ (GET IT?)  
  
"Oh, sorry..." Mimi said as she tried to get up and found herself looking to a young man's eyes...crystal blue...  
azure eyes.  
  
"Mimi, are you allright?" as Sora went over to her.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine. Thanks Sora." Mimi said.  
  
Mimi blushed as she got up, the young man blushed also.  
  
"I--I'm sorry, Matt." Mimi apologized.  
  
"It's okay...no harm done." Matt smiled. "Are you allright?" he asked.  
  
Mimi looked at him as she smiled. "Yea, I'm fine. How about you?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Perfectly allright." Matt said.   
  
Sora watched Mimi and Matt as she smiled.  
  
"It's obvious those two liked each other." A voice came about behind Sora causing Sora to startle a bit.  
  
"Oh it's you, Tai." Sora sighed.  
  
"Hi!" Tai beamed.  
  
"So are you coming?" Mimi asked Matt.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Matt said.  
  
"And bring T.K." Mimi said.  
  
"OK." Matt said cooly.  
  
"You too Tai." Mimi said to the direction of Tai.  
  
Tai pointed himself. "Me?" he asked.  
  
"Yea, and also bring Kari." Mimi said.  
  
"Why?" Tai asked.  
  
"I'm having a party silly!" Mimi smiled. "And if you won't come, Sora will be oh so sad..." Mimi teased as she  
saw Sora and Tai's face redden.  
  
"Mimi!" Tai and Sora both said in usion. Then they looked at each other and blushed even more. On the other hand  
Matt and Mimi laughed at the two tomatoes. ^^  
  
Matt looked at Mimi as she laughed. 'Good thing I restrain myslef...' Matt thought remembering what happened earlier. 'Or  
else I can't help myself. That was too close...I could've kiss her back then.' as he sighed. 'And her body was on top  
me.' as he blushed.  
  
Mimi looked at him, "You okay? You're turning all red, Matt." Mimi observed.  
  
"Ha? Yea! I mean just a little bit Hot." Matt said quickly. 'Hot?! Oh no, not good.' he thought.   
  
"You're hot?" Mimi questioned.  
  
"Ha? Yea...I mean, no, I mean yea..." as Matt tried to find his words.  
  
Mimi raised an eyebrow, puzzled somehow.  
  
"Well anyway. I better go." Mimi smiled."See ya later." she waved.  
  
"Yea, later." Matt waved back.  
  
  
  
TO BE OR NOT TO BE...that is not my question!^^ hahaha...lolz...anywayz....Chapter 2...coming up next...!!!!!!!!!!..  
To be soon or not to be soon...that is sort of my question!^.~ 


End file.
